


It's Midnight, and I Love You

by PAPERSK1N



Series: RT/AH A/B/O Fic's [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O, ALL THE FLUFF, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mavin, Papa Geoff and Mama Griffon, Raywood but barely mentioned, Sad Gavin, Silent Treatment, Team Nice Dynamite, a little angst to start with, concerned Alpha's Geoff and Griffon, just in context, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are still on shaky ground following an argument. Maybe this is the push they needed to realise what they'd always known. </p><p>Otherwise known as tooth-rotting fluff that exists in my A/B/O verse- you don't have to read Wherever You Will Go to read this, but I'd recommend just for context purposes. Can be read as a stand-alone, just about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Midnight, and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this seperatley just because i thought it was so cute. However does exist in the Wherever You Will Go universe, and most fics revolving around these two and others will be posted there. Please read!

Things in the Achievement Hunter office had been a little… frosty.  More _specifically_ , things had been _tense_ between Michael and Gavin.

It had all been since that night at the bar. Ray remembered watching Michael storm out, _furious_ when he saw Gavin with the other Alpha’s. But then, when Ray came back into work the next day, it was like nothing had even happened. Michael was fine with him, the two laughing and joking like any old morning. It was just _normal._

And then Gavin had walked in, and Michael had coincidentally spiraled into a foul mood.

The Rage Quit he filmed that day actually resulted in a strong warning for Michael from Burnie after screaming so loud that they couldn’t record in the other room, _and_ the fact that he had snapped the game disk in half afterwards.

Michael had really wanted to scream back against Burnie and tell him to _fuck off_ , but he stopped himself. Burnie was the Alpha male of the company, and no matter how pissed of Michael was feeling, he still respected him.

The cost of a replacement disk came out of his pay check, and no more was said about it, Michael tried to calm himself, and acted a little more _normal_ towards his friends.

Except for Gavin.

Michael did not so much as utter a word to Gavin the whole day. And the next day. And the next day. And frankly, Gavin was getting upset. Which meant _everyone_ else in the company had to know about it, and experience it first-hand.

Barbara had actually kicked him out of her office, because the hormone’s he was giving off was depressing her and distracting her from work.

Although it _couldn’t_ have been- Michael and Gavin weren’t even _mated_ anyway… but to Geoff, it sure looked like _scent withdrawal_. Michael and Gavin’s weird friendship had always been a close one, the boys never very far from each other, keen to revel in physical affection above anything else. Geoff didn't have enough fingers and toes to count how many times he had walked in on the two heavily scenting on Ryan’s white sofa. That’s just how Gavin and Michael worked.

But with the lack of all verbal and physical communication over the past few days, the effects on Gavin had been borderline destructive.

And although Gavin wasn’t _his_ Omega, Geoff felt fire light in his blood as he watched Gavin mope about the house and the office, a permanent downtrodden expression on his face.

Michael’s cold shoulder towards him carried through every aspect of his life, and Gavin was starting to realise how dependent he was on his Alpha friend.

“Ooh, Michael! Let’s be a team? Team Nice Dynamite, yeah boi?” Gavin had asked in a Let’s Play the next day, his first attempt at reuniting with the Alpha.

“No thanks Gavin, I actually wanna fucking win, believe it or not.” Michael snapped. Gavin tried not to look to hurt, and kept his character’s movements chipper so the fans wouldn’t suspect anything, but Michael’s words had _hurt._

Gavin had then looked to Ryan, as he had always been close with the Alpha- Team Love ‘n Stuff and everything, right? Oh, but Ryan was still pissed at him over the Ray incident, and as he caught eyes with Gavin, just shook his head slowly. Gavin felt is heart sink into his stomach.

“Don’t worry bud, I'll team up with you. Plan G, yeah?” Geoff had said, glaring at the others around the room.

Gavin looked like he had a little dark cloud following him around for the rest of the week, and without Michael’s familiar scent to calm him, the Omega was feeling more clingy and needy than ever. Geoff sighed to himself as he watched the boy fidget at his kitchen table, picking at his food with a fork but not actually eating anything from it.

“You okay, Gav?” Griffon asked, eyes wide with concern. Gavin was an un-mated Omega, and Geoff and Griffon, as Alpha’s felt a natural concern for him, being the people who provided for him and kept a roof over his head. They loved Gavin like he _was_ their Omega, and it was killing both of them to see him so wilted.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Gavin mumbled, stirring the pasta around the bowl, but not lifting any to his lips. Geoff sighed gain, taking a drink.

“Why don’t you invite Michael over?” he suggested. Gavin laughed at that. Just once, short and bitter.

“Like he’d even come.”

“You could try.”

Gavin looked up at Geoff for second, before shaking his head and staring back into his bowl. He sniffed once, and Geoff shared a worried look with Griffon.

“Gav, look- we know you’re upset about Michael being off with you- but nothing’s going to get fixed if you don’t talk to him.” Geoff said.

“I’ve tried.”

“Try again.”

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy!” Gavin snapped, smacking his fist on the table. When both the Alpha’s flinched, he immediately felt guilty. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Griffon said, running her hand through his hair once. “I know it may feel like nothing will change, but Geoff’s right. You need to try,” she moved her hand down to Gavin’s face tilting it so he would look at her. “You need to show him that you’re willing to fight for him.”

“He hates me. He thinks I’m a stupid slutty Omega- Ryan practically said so.” Gavin sighed. Geoff sat up at this immediately, a predatory glint in his eye.

“Ryan said what?” he asked, teeth gritted. Gavin shook his head, stirring his food again.

“No, he didn't actually say that. He was just a little bit miffed that I dragged Ray into it all. He said he knew I was just trying to get Michael’s attention, but that wasn’t how to do it. He didn't _say_ anything _mean_ Geoff, I swear he didn't but- he _thought_ it. _Everyone_ thinks it.”

The silence at the table was nothing but a conformation to Gavin’s thoughts. Swallowing back tears thickly, he stood up and grabbed his plate.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed.” He shrugged.

“Promise me you’ll try and talk to Michael.” Griffon pleaded, chasing after him as Gavin scraped his plate in the trash. He sighed as he closed the lid, and looked up to Griffon’s wide eyes.

“Why do you care so much?” he wondered, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“Because we love you, stupid.” She said, before pulling him into a tight hug, Gavin felt himself crumple a little, as a few stray tears fell. He sniffed furiously, trying to cover it up, but Griffon’s hand was warm on his back, rubbing up and down slowly. “It’s okay,” she cooed, soothing him. “We know you’re upset, but you’ve gotta try. Michael _loves_ _you_ , Gavin. He really, _really_ does love you. He just needs to know you’re willing to try.” She whispered, before releasing him.

Gavin didn't know what to reply, so he stayed silent leaving the room with a nod, and heading to his own bedroom. Geoff and Griffon were right, as usual. It didn't matter how much it felt like Michael hated him, he had to at least try.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked into his room, and thumbs shaking- typed out a text message.

_To: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_19:37_

_Do you want to maybe come over? To play some games and stuff?_

His phone beeped almost a few seconds later, and he could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat.

_From: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_No._

Gavin sighed. Part of him wanted to toss his phone across the room, climb in bed and cry a little before going to sleep. But Griffon’s words echoed in his ears. _“He just needs to know you’re willing to try.”_ So, taking a deep breath- he tried again.

_To: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_Michael please, I really want us to be good again._

_-_

_From: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_Really? Because as far as I’m concerned, you have no more interest in me than you do any guy with a fucking knot._

_-_

_To: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_Michael, it’s not like that and you know it. You’ll always be my favourite Alpha in the whole world, except for Geoff and Griffon. You know I love you a lot._

_-_

_From: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_Apparently ‘Love’ means a different thing to you than it does to me._

Gavin knew he wasn’t going to win this battle over text. Everything he wanted to say was just getting jumbled in his head as he tried to convey his thoughts through a message, and he ended up deleting the paragraph. Instead, he pressed Michael’s contact, and dialled the Alpha’s number.

“What is it Gav? What the fuck do you want from me?” Came Michael’s blunt greeting. Gavin bit his lip, and moved to sit on his bed.

“Michael- I- I’m really sorry about the bar and everything, I am. I just…” Gavin took a deep breath. Usually, he was the kind of guy to talk his way out of any situation. But then, usually, he wasn’t the type of guy who made attachments to anyone he wanted to _fuck_. But Michael was _different_. From the first day he caught a whiff of his scent at Achievement Hunter… Gavin had been hooked. Michael was like a drug, and he was _addicted_.

“You just what? Gavin, I’m fucking sick of this shit. You love me, you don’t love me- fucking chose! You scent with me and rut up against me like the most devoted little Omega in the world, like you don’t care about anything except for me- and then the next day you're heavy petting in a bar with some random Alpha who probably doesn’t even know your name! I don’t get you, and I’m sick of you fucking messing me around. So that’s it, I’m done. I’m done with _you.”_ He spat.

Gavin felt his throat grow clogged with his own tears. “Michael,” he sobbed. “Don’t say that. Michael _please_ don’t say that.”

“Well, it’s true Gavin. I thought I loved you- I really did, but now I’m fucking done.”

“Michael! Wait- I- I love you, Michael.”

There was silence on the other line for a second, and Gavin could feel the hot tear tracks on his cheeks. His heart was currently sat in his stomach, and his hands balled into fists.

“No, Gav. You don’t.”

Then the phone cut off, and Gavin let out a cry. He fumbled with his thumbs on the screen to call Michael back, to explain himself, but he was only met with the dial tone, followed by Michael’s voicemail.

_“This is the cell of Michael Jones. If this is Gavin, fuck off you mincy little prick. Ha-ha, just kidding, boi. But seriously, stop calling me and shouting ‘FISH’. And if this is a voicemail of you shouting ‘FISH’, I'll fucking murder you. If this is mom, sorry for the swearing and shit. Anyone else, leave a message at the tone.”_

Gavin flopped back on his bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. There was just _so much_ more he needed to say, but after he had tried to call three more times, it was clear that Michael just _wasn’t_ answering.

But he _couldn’t_ give up, so he pulled his messages up again, and began to type.

_To: Michael My Lovely Little Boy_

_20:11_

_Michael. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me anymore because you’re not answering my calls. But I just want you to know that I’m really sorry. I know I’m an arse, for mucking about with you and then going off with other Alpha’s and Beta’s and stuff. I’m sorry for looking like such a slut in the bar, and doing all that stuff with Ray. I just guess that the truth is…all I’m ever looking for is your reaction, your attention._

_Because Michael, I think I love you. Like, properly. I think I really really properly love you. A lot._

_And not like in the way I say I love Geoff or Griffon or Ray or even Ryan and Jack. Like I properly love you. Did I say that already? It’s really hard trying to explain everything over a text message, because I’m not sure if you’ll get what I mean._

_But you probably will, because you’re Michael and you’re lovely._

_You know exactly what I mean when I make silly noises and use made-up words because you pay attention, and that’s really top because nobody’s ever paid attention to me like that anymore. It just shows you listen which is really nice._

_And I know I act like I don’t care, but I really do._

_I've probably said it like five times in this text, but I properly, properly love you Michael. I want to sleep in your bed, and scent with you every morning and stuff. And I want you to be my Alpha. Like my proper Alpha. I want you to be my mate, is what I’m getting at I guess._

_Maybe I haven’t gone the right way about it, and buggered it all up with my dumb behaviour- but Michael you know I’m a big nosed British idiot. And I do and say a lot of things I don’t mean to say or do. But I say and do them anyway, because I’m a right prick, right?_

_But anyway I think this is the longest text message I’ve ever written, and that means a lot because you know how lazy I am, and you know I hate texting long messages. My thumbs hurt from moving too quickly and the screen’s a little blurry because I might be crying a little bit so I have to keep going back and checking the spelling of things._

_You’ll let me know if I missed any, right?_

_I love you Michael. I properly properly love you and I would really very much like you to be my Alpha._

_So call me, yeah? Or maybe just text me back?_

Gavin hit send before he had the chance to regret it, before locking his phone and resting it on the bedside table. That was the last straw, for him. He had poured his heart out over text message, and if Michael still didn't want him after _that_ \- well, he was just going to have to deal with it.

oOo

When Gavin woke up, the first thing he did was check his phone. He felt his stomach twist a little when there was no text messages on his phone. He knew Michael had read his message, it said so underneath the little blue message. Michael had seen him- seen his heart be broken open, and he hadn’t even bother to reply. Not texts, no calls… not even an e-mail. Okay.

His twitter, however had about a hundred more notifications than usual. He frowned as he opened the app, and moved to the notifications section.

_“AH_Brownman, Mavin4lyfe, TND and 3,768 others retweeted a tweet you were mentioned in.”_

He frowned, searching through his mentions for the tweet. He didn't bother looking at people’s replies or reaction, he was much too curious to know what everyone was so excited about at half-bloody-seven on a Thursday morning.

He eventually stopped right at the bottom of his mentions, and there was a sharp intake of breath when he saw Michael’s tweet.

“@GavinFree. You’re an idiot, but I made this video because I’m shit at texting. I would’ve called but I think you went to sleep, and I thought it’d be better this way”

Confused, Gavin frowned, but clicked on the video link anyway. It took him to Michael’s YouTube account, and a video titled: “A PSA; directed to Gavino Free”

He pressed play, and Michael’s face came into view instantly. It was dark in the Alpha’s bedroom room, but he flicked the lamp on in the corner of his desk. The crappy webcam Michael used on his laptop wasn’t exactly HD, but Gavin thought that Michael looked nothing but beautiful as he ran his fingers through his curly hair nervously.

“Uh. I’m making this video for an idiot everyone watching probably knows, called Gavin Free. Here’s a picture of us together, just in case you aren’t familiar.” Michael held up a photo printed out from his camera of the two in the pool, holding drinks and grinning. Gavin smiled and sniffed a little at the memory more than anything, and had to remind himself not to start crying.

“Now Gavin,” Michael began to explain. “He’s an Omega. And he’s a bit of an idiot. I’m an Alpha, and I’m also a bit of an idiot. Maybe even a bigger idiot. I’m making this video, because me and Gavin- we sort of had a fight, the other night. And we haven’t been talking since. And I know I’ve been acting fine, but I really miss him- you know? Being so close with someone like that, it’s crazy how different everything is once they're gone, even for a short period of time. But anyway, Gavin spoke to me tonight- and I cut him off. I was just mad, I guess, and I didn't give him a chance to explain himself. But uh, then he sent me this.” Michael held up his phone, scrolling slowly down the message that Gavin had sent him, before tossing his phone back on the table. Gavin knew he could pause the video and read every word, like a lot of fans probably would be doing, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. He just wanted to hear what Michael had to say, and in that moment, _nothing_ else mattered.

“I- uh, even though it’s fucking long, I read it- every word. I read it three times, actually,” Michael smiled to himself, shaking his head. “And I thought about it for a long time. And by then, it was too late to reply. But I wanted to tell him this- I, I _want_ to tell him this now. Fuck, Gavin, it’s midnight now, actually.” Michael said, glancing at the clock beside him. “It’s officially tomorrow, and _fuck_ I don’t want to spend another day being mad at you. I don’t want to spend another day without you in my life. Because, _fuck_ , Gavin, it’s midnight- and I love you too. More than anything. You want the world, just ask because you’ve fucking got it, okay? You want me to… shave my head, or fucking jump out of a plane- I don’t care, I'll do it for you. I want you to be my Omega, and fuck- if I totally misinterpreted you’re text, I'm gonna feel like an ass for humiliating myself, but the thought still stands. And you still need to know. I fucking love you, okay? So if you’re watching this- if it’s the morning and your fucking twitter is blowing up and you’re sitting on your bed, with your stupid union Jack bedspread watching this,” at this, Michael looked directly into the camera. Gavin felt Michael’s eyes stare back at his as he finished with, “Just… just open your front door, yeah?”

Gavin’s eyes darted up to the door to his room. His breath hitched, as he looked between the screen of his phone and the door. Michael didn't mean… did he?

“Fucking open it then!” Came a voice from the other side of the wood. Gavin leapt out of his seat, running to the door and swinging it open, thrusting himself into Michael’s arms. The two met into a firm kiss, Gavin’s arms wrapping around Michael’s neck and Michael’s running through his hair. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from grinning against Michael’s teeth, squeezing the Alpha so tightly neither of them could breathe.

“Ah, ‘aint young love grand?” Geoff’s voice said, causing the two to stop their actions and turn. Geoff and Griffon were standing there with matching grins, Geoff holding his phone up, video-ing the pair.

“Geoff!” Gavin exclaimed, both he and Michael blushing, but neither making an effort to move from each other. Michael looked beautiful all dazed and confused as he looked between Gavin in the camera, lips heavily swollen, and his hands settling down on Gavin’s waist.

“Why don’t we do that?” Geoff asked, turning the camera on Griffon. She laughed, and mock-glared at him.

“Shut up.” She scolded, but grinned anyway before the camera then turned, facing Geoff.

“We could probably upstage ‘em, right?” he asked. Griffon laughed again.

“Team Nice Dynamite?? I don’t think we even have a _chance_.” She said with a happy sigh. Geoff smiled at the camera, shaking his head a little before cutting the video, and smiling at the two who had resumed their actions outside Gavin’s door. The Brit wasn’t even dressed yet, still in last night’s t-shirt, boxers and socks.

“Gav. I’m glad you and Michael are fucking now or whatever. But do you think you could get dressed so we can all leave for work?”

oOo

Both videos have millions of views by the end of the day, and both get immediately added to the Team Nice Dynamite playlist on the Roosterteeth YouTube channel. There’s fan-art of the two of them everywhere, and almost everyone in the company posts the video’s to their own twitter accounts.

Gavin think’s Ray’s is his favourite _: “@AH_Brownman: Fucking finally! Who knew either of these idiots had a brain?! #NoHomo? #YesHomo”_

Dan even sends him a quick message, despite being deployed din Afghanistan, which makes Gavin grin extra wide.

_From: Lovely Dan <3_

_Congrats! I saw the videos of you and Michael. I’m happy for you B. hope he treats you well, and I can get a visit soon._

Gavin just replies with a heart, because he can't quite put into words how ecstatic he feels. He’s sitting with Michael on Ryan’s white sofa, _his_ _Alpha’s_ nose rubbing into his neck softly. It isn’t _explicit_ , or _slutty._ It’s just _nice_ and _gentle_ and _affectionate_ , something Gavin hadn’t experienced a lot in life. It was just a little reminded to everyone, Gavin thought as Michael kissed his neck softly, a little reminder that Gavin was _his_ now.

And Gavin had never felt happier to be _owned_.


End file.
